The Robbery Chapter Three
by susanb51
Summary: Keith has been taken hostage by bank robbers.


The Robbery

Chapter Three:

Frank stared at his friend Joe with narrowed eyes. "Okay, so all that's settled. Kevin's got everything gathered up and stashed in the Blazer and we're ready to get going. Now how bout you tell me what's up with you and this kid? Why are we dragging him along?"

Joesph looked at Keith and then at Frank. "That kid is going to go along with us until I'm ready to let him go."

"Let him go? Are you nuts, Joe? He's seen our faces long enough to have memorized every line and scar. He knows the cars and he knows I killed that convenience clerk." Frank looked at his friend with confusion. Joseph was not prone to emotion. He waited for Joe to explain.

Joseph was an exceptional assassin. He was cold and calculated and usually unfeeling. He had an uncanny ability to plan robberies down to the smallest detail. They'd been doing this for over twenty years and had never come close to being caught. Ever. They lived on the edge and relaxed in the luxury that thieving had given them. This interest in a teenager was baffling to Frank.

Kevin came shuffling over. "We going?"

"Yes, WE are," Joe snapped.

"Wait. I want an explanation," Frank complained. "I don't usually question either of you but I want to know what's doing with this kid? Answer me," Frank questioned calmly.

"That kid is Keith Partridge the lead singer of the Partridge Family. I took my daughter Angelina to see them in concert this weekend before I had to go on my 'business trip'. I am not going to shoot that boy and break my daughter's heart at hearing he died or went missing never to be heard from again. I can make this work for us and him too. I was not expecting to see him in that bank. I know nothing about him except he can sing and my Angelina thinks she loves him. I am going to let him go eventually but I need him along for the ride because it gets him further from home and him spilling the beans before we are finished. So no more questions about the kid. I'll handle him and the rest of our robberies too. Go get in the car while I get the kid," Joseph ordered and his friends complied with no further discussion.

Keith saw them talking and then gulped in fear as Joseph headed his way. The shorter man was serious and Keith could tell he was the man to fear. The driver could care less. He was a follower. The giant man was mean and loud but neither of them scared Keith like the leader. Keith sat up straight and tried to calm his nerves.

"We are leaving, kid," Joe stated simply. Although he didn't point the gun at Keith he did let it fall in his arms over toward Keith's direction. Keith took the hint and got to his feet. "We're leaving in the Chevy and you're to climb into the backseat just as before. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Keith replied. He did as he was told. For some reason this man was being fairly nice to him. Keith could tell that but he was not sure why. Keith was sure that they had probably been talking about him with the dirty looks the bigger man gave him. Since Keith was still breathing he felt like it was best to just do as instructed until he could figure out an escape. Keith and Joe climbed into the Blazer and Kevin drove off toward the North.

Back in San Pueblo, Shirley Partridge was mad but also concerned. Keith had not returned. It was nearly ten o'clock and Shirley had not heard a word from her oldest son since he'd headed off to the bank. The waffles were devoured, the breakfast dishes were cleaned, and there was no Keith. Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy had all decided to go spend the morning with friends and then to meet up at the movies for an early matinee.

Shirley knew something was wrong. No way after their long concert weekend that Keith would be missing out on sleep or homemade waffles. Even if he'd met up with friends he would have asked to meet back up later after he'd gotten some rest or brought them home with him. Something was keeping Keith from returning home and Shirley knew it with her mother's intuition.

"Why oh why hasn't he called at least," Shirley wondered. "That boy better be home before that clock coo coo's or I am going to let him have it."

Before Shirley could think another worried thought the doorbell rang. Shirley walked to answer it with dread. This wasn't going to be good she just knew it. She pulled open the door and standing calmly on the threshold was State Trooper Mark Bower,

"What's happened to Keith,"Shirley blurted it out before the introductions were even made.

Trooper Bower was surprised but all business. "May I come in, Mrs. Partridge? I am Trooper Bower." The man was muscular and tanned and highly attractive but Shirley couldn't have cared less. All she wanted to know or hear about was Keith.

"Where is my son and what is going on," Shirley threw the questions at the officer as she stepped aside and motioned him into her home.

"I can see that you have already ascertained there is a problem. Please, Mrs. Partridge, would you have a seat so we can talk?" Mark Bower pointed toward the couch but Shirley didn't want to be coddled.

"Spill it. I know my son should be home. Where is Keith?" Shirley stared boldly at the trooper.

"We have every reason to believe your son has been taken hostage by bank robbers who held up the San Pueblo Bank and Trust about eight thirty this morning. Your son offered himself as the hostage instead of a lady by the name of Tilly that the criminals originally intended. The thieves and your son were last seen about an hour ago headed west on Highway 8. California Highway Patrol is on the lookout even as we speak." Mark stopped to give Shirley a chance to react.

He was surprised when she stared him squarely in the eye. "Keith gave himself up as a hostage? You said they were going to take Mrs. Tilly? Shirley was just rechecking her facts.

"Yes, ma'am. This doesn't exactly seem like a shock to you, Mrs. Partridge and I find that rather odd," Bower retorted.

"Well, I know my children very well,"Shirley snapped back. " Tilly Gingham is the oldest resident in San Pueblo. She is almost 94 and there is no way my sweet son would let a thug grab that old woman and use her as a hostage. Keith has known that woman all his life and he is very protective of seniors anyway. I'm afraid this all sounds typically like something my hero son would do to save others. Do not misunderstand me. I am terrified of what you are suggesting has happened to my son but I would expect no less of Keith. That boy can't help himself. What exactly is your department doing to find and rescue my child? Shirley waited unblinkingly.

"I am embarrassed to say that while I was instructed to come and talk with you to get some insight I have little I can tell you about the situation. There have been very few witnesses and at present we don't even know for sure which way the men are headed. They seem to be very deft at disappearing." He looked at Shirley with a touch of pity.

Shirley looked at him in disgust. "I appreciate you stopping by to tell me about Keith. Perhaps you and the CHPD should get back to work and find my son! In the meantime I will contact some people of my own. It seems like you might need all the help you can get, Officer," And with that Shirley showed him to the door. "Useless," she hissed as she shut the door behind him.

Shirley wanted to cry but she had to be strong for what the day might bring. She headed to the phone. Reuben Kincaid was needed. He'd know what to do.

Shirley dialed his number and waited. She was relieved when she heard his gruff voice answer wearily,"And just which Partridge is calling my personal number to upset me on this fine Monday morning? And, Danny, it better not be you."

Shirley smiled in spite of herself. "It's me, Reuben. I need you right away. It's Keith. He's been taken hostage and..." Shirley broke down. Hot tears streamed down her face. "Oh, Reuben, "She moaned. "Please hurry. We've got to find him before he gets hurt!"

"Calm down, Shirl. I'm on the way. I'll be there in twenty five minutes,okay," he asked gently.

"Okay, Reuben. I'll try. Just hurry. Please!" Shirley replaced the receiver and sunk to the floor weeping for her precious, missing son.

Thank goodness the other kids were preoccupied and out of the house. Shirley was an emotional mess. She had not had any sleep yet and though she had put on a brave face for the trooper she was on the verge of losing it.

"I've got to get myself together for Keith's sake," Shirley chastised herself. "I can't be falling apart."

Wiping her tears she got up and headed into the kitchen for a cup of tea to soothe her ragged nerves. "That boy us going to be the death of me,"Shirley murmured as she got down a china cup and saucer and put some water on to boil. With fear and dread she waited for Reuben and for more news on Keith.


End file.
